For protection of pipe to prevent corrosion, the pipe is often coated at its interior with a continuous pipe coating, cosmoline type substances being an example of the types of materials which may be used for this purpose. The cosmoline type substances are sticky grease-like materials which are difficult to remove. In cold climates, the cosmoline type materials become harder and less sticky, but are still difficult to remove from the pipe surfaces. In order for the pipe lengths to be satisfactorily used in pipeline construction, substantially all of the cosmoline type coating or other coating must be removed.